


Business Before Pleasure

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sort of dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki interrupts one of Tom's business outings for some semi-public fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Before Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying and failing to work on my new multi-chapter tomki fic and my cellmates sequel (both of which are being terribly uncooperative), and yet this piece of smut magically created itself without a problem… ugh. Stupid selective motivation...

Tom checked his watch again, glancing around the restaurant in search of the journalist he was supposed to be meeting. And Luke. It wasn’t like him to be late to something like this. For the record, this was possibly the first time he’d ever been late to anything. His publicist was quickly earning points for peculiarity. Tom sat back in the booth, contemplating when he should give up and assume he’d gotten the date wrong. Of course when he looked up to find a familiar dark haired figure sitting down across from him, everything quickly made sense.

Loki was wearing one of his more casual suits paired with his favorite scarf Tom had bought for him last Christmas. He settled into the seat with his usual air of grace and a smug grin that was far too telling. The situation suddenly screamed of sabotage. He folded his arms across his chest, regarding his lover with obvious irritation. “At least allow me a chance to aggravate you before you shoot me that death glare.”

“I feel it’s already safe to assume the absence of my publicist and my interviewer has something to do with you. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Loki grinned. “Oh darling, I could do far worse if I wished to make a mess of a lunch date. But if you’d like it, I would have no trouble with that request.”

Tom grumbled, his face dropping into his hands. Never a dull moment where the God of Mischief was concerned. When he looked up again, Loki had a passing waitress pouring him a glass of whatever wine she’d been carrying. He sipped it in a fashion that made Tom uncomfortable to be sitting in a public space. The god glanced up at him over the glass, a smile curling across his mouth at the lip of the glass. “Something on your mind, Thomas?”

“Only the mysterious disappearance of my lunch companions.”

Loki quirked a curious eyebrow. “I had nothing to do with their tardiness, love, of that I can assure you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Perhaps I was missing my mortal.” As much as it was endearing, it was painfully transparent in regards to his intentions. “Or perhaps I came to ruin your lunch plans.” Tom rolled his eyes, dropping his napkin on the table with the realization the others weren’t coming. Due, in part at least, to his lover’s insatiable need to spoil his business outings. Loki glanced over his shoulder, before swigging the rest of the wine in his glass. “Not so fast darling, if I am not mistaken, I think your comrades have finally arrived. Simply stuck in traffic, I’m sure. But since you are so keen to find me at fault, I will see you satisfied in that claim.”

No sooner had Loki vanished, he finally spotted Luke conversing with the hostess, the journalist in toe. “So sorry, Tom. There was some sort of accident. Traffic was ridiculous,” Luke explained as he hurried up to the table.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long,” the journalist chimed in, extending a hand to him, which Tom shook. All the while, his mind was wondering if Loki had gone as far as causing a car accident to delay their arrival. But the more he thought about it, the less it seemed like his handiwork. But in recalling the last look in his lover’s eyes before he’d disappeared, his long wait was only the beginning of what would be an interesting lunch date. And as soon as that thought occurred to him, he felt a sudden presence beneath the table.

As Luke and the journalist got settled, he felt the undeniable form of his lover settling between his legs. And his eyes blew wide. _He wouldn’t._ He could clearly imagine the god uncomfortably squished under the table, grinning like a madman as his hands clamped down on his thighs. “Loki no,” Tom growled beneath his breath. His lover only laughed, a breathless sound that only he had heard. And then he felt his hot breath against the cotton of his trousers and the beginnings of his arousal, despite his panic at how unbearably public this was.

He took a shaky breath as he felt Loki’s hands at his belt, soundlessly unfastening his pants and releasing his semi hard cock. His toes curled and he prayed that his acting skills were as applaudable as people seemed to think. Or this was going to be one very interesting article. With one very, very short interview.

Soon the journalist was all setup, laptop at the ready to transcribe his notes. Luke had a notepad as well and the two of them eyed him curiously. If he looked half as nervous as he felt, he was already doomed. “Ready?”

After a moment, he nodded. “Ready.”

He only caught the tail end of his first question as Loki’s tongue went to work right on cue, laving up and down his length until he was painfully hard under the table. This was going to be the longest interview of his entire life. But he quietly grit his teeth and put several years of drama school and every ounce of his restraint to good use. He provided answers of his usual caliber for a time, but he could feel Loki accepting the challenge in that. His nails dug deep into his palms as Loki swallowed him completely, his cheeks hollowing until the interviewer’s next query was only gibberish. “Could you repeat that?” Tom asked, his voice slightly shaky. He could see the questions in Luke’s face. He wasn’t going to keep this act going for much longer.

Fortunately, the waitress’s arrival offered a momentary reprieve. Tom quickly dismissed his need for anything, while the other two turned their attention to the appetizer list she provided. He watched them carefully, waiting for their attention to return, but all the while, burying his hand in Loki’s hair and forcing himself to the back of his lover’s throat. The god hummed around him, and Tom could almost feel his grin. Tom had half a mind to fuck his mouth raw for the simple sake of finishing this game before his companions were any the wiser and because as much as he would probably deny it, there were few things more arousing than the vagrant threat of exposure.

  His breath caught when one of Loki’s hands found his balls, caressing the soft skin until Tom purred. He was poised at the edge, his cock throbbing in Loki’s hot mouth, aching with his experienced ministrations. And he prayed that he wouldn’t leave him like this – though he wouldn’t put it past him. It wouldn’t be the first time Loki left him with a raging hard-on at the most inopportune of moments. But his lover’s pace never faltered, his head still rhythmically bobbing and somehow avoiding the table that must have been only a inch above his head.

Tom felt his face warm to a bright red as he finally came, Loki dutifully and soundlessly swallowing his seed. _Greedy little pervert._ His heart ran a mile a minute and he could do little more than hold his breath in check as Loki placed a delicate kiss to the head of his cock before tucking him back into his pants.

When Tom finally glanced up from where his hands had been fisted against his eyelids, the waitress was gone and Luke and the journalist stared. “You all right, Tom? You don’t look so good.”

He felt Loki vanish from beneath the table, the space between his legs suddenly vacant. But he caught a short glimpse of his well-tailored suit and dark green scarf as he disappeared into the men’s room across the restaurant. Ever the deviant, his lover. Tom shook himself out of his daze, returning once more to his act. “I apologize, I don’t know what came over me,” he lied. “Perhaps it’s that bug that’s been going around, I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should reschedule?” Luke suggested.

“Just give me a moment. Eat your appetizers. I think I’ll be all right,” he said, excusing himself to the restroom.

Loki turned to greet him as he entered, his face contorted in an irritating grin. “Did you enjoy yourself, love?” he thoughtfully inquired.

Tom stalked toward him, dragging him forward by his lapels until their mouths met, all tongue in a heartbeat as his mortal stole his very breath. Tom pressed on until Loki’s back met the tiled wall with a telling sigh. He smiled, meeting Tom’s vengeful stare. “Let me show you how much I enjoyed it.”

Loki’s far superior strength died off in leaps and bounds, his body almost pliant as Tom roughly braced him against the wall. He was deceptively gentle when his lips brushed Loki’s exposed throat, but the hand that met the warmth in his trousers was far from it. Tom bit down at the crook of his neck, laving at the wound he couldn’t leave on his inhuman skin while Loki ground his hips against his lover’s groping hand. Loki’s hands bruised the bones of his shoulders when Tom finally undid his fly and freed his length. He roughly stroked the hot flesh, feeling a warm wetness already staining his hand.

The steady rhythm has Loki’s head obviously spinning. His feet were rooted to the floor, but his legs shook and his iron grip only tightened. With the press of his lips to the junction of his jaw, he felt his pulse pound, quickening until it was almost a steady thrum. His voice was hoarse with every heady moan he stole. He gave a particularly rousing growl when Tom gave him a long tug before mercilessly dragging his thumb over the head. “ _Thomas._ ”

He’d nearly reached a point of no return, his breath harsh, his cock twitching in his firm grip. After having his interview all but sabotaged, he would have felt far less grief leaving Loki to fester and finish himself, but he’d never allow it. But Tom could concede this battle for the sake of the war. He nibbled the soft flesh of Loki’s neck, tugging on his ear when he reached it. “I’m going to finish my interview. And you are not going to interrupt me any further.” He could tell by the way Loki almost managed to still that he meant to oppose, but when Tom probed further into his pants, whatever rebuttal he had turned to little more than a grumble. “Are we clear?” Tom met Loki’s lust clouded gaze. It was utterly seething, but the concession was there. “Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

Tom grinned and kissed him before he set an insistent pace that had him coming moments later. He sagged against the wall, all mischief gone from his façade. He’d keep to his word this time. And Tom would make certain of that. “We’ll finish this when I get home.” He pecked his lightly flushed cheek before turning to go and with the promise that tonight implied, it didn’t surprise him to find Loki already absent when he turned back.


End file.
